Darkness without Light
by AbhorsenSabriel87
Summary: A series of 13 poems sharing the same title. Various characters from animes and video games bare their souls in 12line poems.
1. Shadow of Time

AbhorsenSabriel87: 'Ello again there, readers. Today, I'm going to bring you something a little different.

Appoline: --looks over curiously-- Um, Sabriel-dono, why am _I_ here and not Ser-sama?

Sabriel: Because Ser needs to get back to his own comic for a change, and you were the only one I could get on short notice.

Appoline: Oh…

Sabriel: Everyone, this is Appoline, character in a joint fic my pal Trenity170 and I are making titled All In The Family.

Appoline: --bows--

Sabriel: Anyway, I was in a poetry rut this week, so I need to get them all out of my notebook and into the computer.

Appoline: AbhorsenSabriel87 does not own any characters affiliated with these poems.

((--Poem 1--))

I always wanted to be you  
When I was only a part of you.  
I always wanted to be better than you  
When I was always beneath you.  
I always wanted you to be mine  
When I was always yours.  
I always wanted to hurt you  
But I never wanted you dead.  
Now that you're gone,  
I'm all alone,  
Left only with the memory of you…  
Aishiteru… eien ni…

((--End--))

Sabriel: Yeah, all of them are this short.

Appoline: --smiles-- At least that means you'll get them up faster!

Sabriel: Yeah. 1 a day until I've posted all the ones I have is my goal.

Appoline: Oh, by the way readers, can you guess whose point of view this poem is from?

Sabriel: I wouldn't blame you if you didn't…

Appoline: The hint is, "Zelda: Ocarina of Time", the Water Temple.

Sabriel: --sweatdrops-- Great. Now if you _don't_ get it (and you know what Zelda is)… I'll have to go off into a corner and write emo poetry to Tim McGraw, Linkin Park, and Evanescence.

Appoline: --waves cheerily-- Bye!

Sabriel: --anime fall--


	2. Angel of Judgment

AbhorsenSabriel87: Hey readers! I managed to get back to you like I said I would!

Appoline: --smiles--

Sabriel: Now, as many of you know, I am not very favorable in the eyes of the public reader audience right now.

Appoline: Mainly, perhaps, because you've turned out to be an inconsistent writer?

Sabriel: --sighs-- Yeah, that's more than likely it. Anyway, I'm trying to change that now.

Appoline: So I see. Now you're trying to redeem yourself by updating everyday on this poetry bit?

Sabriel: Yeppers!

Lin: It is a futile effort. You realize this, correct?

Sabriel: --jumps in surprise-- When the Hells did _you_ get here?!

Lin: --sighs-- I'm on assignment soon. Can we get this over with?

Sabriel: Uh, sure.

Lin: She owns nothing.

((--Poem 2--))

To escape my past  
I walked with him.  
To escape my present  
I descended to your world.  
To hide myself  
I came to you.  
To bind my darkness  
I embraced your love.  
But your life was stolen from my hands  
Before my very eyes  
And so I return to the darkness  
Hoping for our light to set us free.

((--End--))

Sabriel: Okay, let's see how many true gamers are out there…

Lin: --sighs, exasperated-- The clue is "Tales of Symphonia, Angel of Judgement".

Sabriel: --pondering-- Why the heck do I make these so bloody easy?

Lin: --glares at her--

Sabriel: Okay, right. --waves to audience-- See you all tomorrow!

Lin: Hn. Review.


	3. Flame of Ice

AbhorsenSabriel87: Hello again!

Lin: Hn. You're late.

Sabriel: Yeah, I know, but I was busy all weekend and couldn't update!

Lin: …

Sabriel: Anywho, here's the poem.

((--Poem 2--))

Twice I've tried  
To defy my curse,  
Twice I've tried  
To hold happiness in my hand,  
Twice I've tried  
To protect those I care for…  
Twice I've tried  
To only inevitably fail.  
With twice my heart run through by my own blade,  
I dare not try again.  
It is the only way I can succeed  
In protecting them… protecting all of you…

((--End--))

Sabriel: Okay! All done again!

Lin: This sounds… very familiar…

Sabriel: --laughs nervously-- Anywho, Lin, what's the hint?

Lin: --snaps out of thought-- "Yu Yu Hakusho, fire".

Sabriel: Kewl. Okay, review now readers! --waves--

Lin: Hmm...


	4. Leader of Angels

AbhorsenSabriel87: --yawns-- Well, it's 3:30 in the morning and I can't sleep, so that means I type another one of these to pass the time.

Lin: --miraculously absent--

Sabriel: --notices-- Well, since my lovely assassin is gone, I'll bring in someone else… --claps hands and poofs in a now startled awake Keichi--

Keichi: --jumps up, looking around-- What the… --looks over at Sabriel-- About time you got me here.

Sabriel: Yeah, just means I'm bored. I'm not desperate enough yet to pay you.

Keichi: --censored sticker slapped over mouth--

Sabriel: I own nothing.

((--Poem 4--))

We stopped a war  
By leaving home  
We began a journey  
To grant the world peace  
You helped me gain power  
So I could protect you.  
But despite my strength  
And the peace we struggled to make  
You had to sacrifice your life  
To our ignorance and hatred.  
Now your light has faded and I am the Darkness.  
Sister… I will bring you back.

((--End--))

Sabriel: Yay, another one done!

Keichi: --finally rips off sticker--

Sabriel: So, with this hint that Keichi will give you-

Keichi: Who says I'll give it?! You slapped a "CENSORED" sticker on me!

Sabriel: No I didn't. The fic's rating did. Now give the hint.

Keichi: NO!

Sabriel: --points guns at him marked with holy bullets designed to kill demons--

Keichi: --gulps-- "Tales of Symphonia, Kharlan's Hero".

Sabriel: --puts gun away-- Good Fox. Review peoples! --waves--


	5. King of Thieves

AbhorsenSabriel87: Well, then, even though I'm only getting reviews from one person, I appreciate it, so… yeah. Here's another one.

Keichi: --says grudgingly-- You aren't going to say anything else?

Sabriel: Not really. 'Cept that I don't own anything.

Keichi: …You're pathetic. Even Trenity170 says more than you.

((---Poem 5---))

I always thought  
That our roles were switched  
I always thought  
That we were opposites  
I always thought  
That we were the best  
This I thought I knew  
But I was wrong  
You were not the darkness I thought you were  
Nor was I the light  
Your death showed my blackened soul  
And I can never forgive myself for that night.

((--End--))

Sabriel: --smiles sleepily-- W00t for reviewers.

Keichi: How can you sleep so late in the day?

Sabriel: Is my secret. Please review all who read!

Keichi: This is lame. I'm going back to Trenity's fics! --walks off--

Trenity170: YAY! I GOT KEICHI BACK!

Sabriel: Oh yeah, the clue is "Yu Yu Hakusho: Roses".


	6. Life of Darkness

AbhorsenSabriel87: Okay, here's the next one. Hope you all enjoy, as I own nothing.

Samui: --looks around-- Wow, your room's a mess, Sabriel.

Sabriel: -.-U Shaddup, ya blue-haired freak.

((--Poem 6--))

In the Past  
I was yours alone  
In the Present  
I am alone  
In the Past  
I found joy with you  
In the Present  
I have only sorrow and rage  
Who am I?  
You hold that clue  
I'll stop at nothing to avenge you  
And I will keep my promise… Maria…

((--End--))

Sabriel: Okay Samui, do the clue.

Samui: --reads off slip of paper-- "Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, Past Sonic". Huh? That doesn't even make any sense!

Sabriel: Yeah it does. To the gamers.

Samui: --sighs-- Listen, reviewers, Sabriel has been going through a tough time for a while, so would you mind showing some support?

Midori: --woke up at the end of the poem-- Yeah! Her stuff is pretty good!

Sabriel: --smiles sadly-- Shaddup, you two. You make me look like I'm begging for reviews... or ready to kill myself. --smiles at readers-- Thanks for reading.


	7. Soul of Destiny

AbhorsenSabriel87: Okay, here's the next one.

Samui: …You should get some rest, Sabriel…

Sabriel: --glowers at him-- I own nothing but my own depravity.

((--Poem 7--))

I never knew courage  
Until I saw your fear  
I never knew protectiveness  
Until I saw your tears  
I never understood compassion  
Until I felt your light  
Freeing my tormented soul  
And returning me where I belong  
Yet I cannot shake this feeling  
This grief and regret  
Hikari, I will never forget  
Not you… not any of us

((--End--))

Midori: --is tying up Sabriel to her bed-- No more typing until you get some sleep!

Samui: I apologize to all you readers, but I'm typing this for now so that Sabriel can get some well needed sleep. We apologize for the inconvenience. The clue is "Yu-Gi-Oh! First Darkness"

Midori: ---nods triumphantly-- Now sleep!

Sabriel: …I can't feel my extremities…


	8. Destroyer of Life

AbhorsenSabriel87: Well, now that I've been set free, here's another poem for you. As you all know, I own nothing but the creativeness (or lack thereof) that inspired these.

((--Poem 8--))

Guardian of the Moon  
My mother is the key  
Guardian of the Wind  
My father is the way  
Guardian of the Mortals  
My brother is the chosen  
Guardian of the Solitude  
This is the path I choose  
Even with a Heavenly sword of Healing  
And a ribbon of pure Light  
My soul, if not form, is dark with mistakes  
Now and forever have I a moonless life.

((--End--))

Sabriel: Okay, the clue is "Inuyasha; Pure Brother". Have a nice day.


End file.
